The present invention relates, generally, to a process for treating wood. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process wherein the color and grain of the wood is enhanced without the use of pigments, stains, dyestuffs, and the like.
Many conventional processes and materials are known for the coloring and staining of wood. Typically, the wood is colored by the application thereto of pigments or other dye stuffs which are carried either in solution or as a dispersion or suspension in a liquid vehicle. These conventional processes and materials suffer from a number of disadvantages. Most significantly, the great majority of the prior art wood coloring techniques effect a color change only at the surface of the wood whereby subsequent wear or scratching of the wood makes visible the untreated underlayers. This, in turn, renders such surface blemishes more visible requiring retreatment of the wood in order to maintain a fine finished appearance. In addition, most prior art stains do not provide protection against water and other materials which have a tendency to mark the wood. Accordingly, it is customary to apply to the wood, subsequent to the application of the coloring material, a preservative finish such as varnish, shellac, or a polymeric coating.
Other disadvantages of prior art wood coloring processes and materials include the potential increase in combustability of the wood subsequent to coloring and the toxicity and unpleasant odor of some coloring materials which render the wood treated therewith unsuitable for certain applications.